


Крыло Его Величества

by LamiraMetius



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонатан Стрендж отправляется в морское путешествие. <br/>АУ, в котором Чилермас так и остался моряком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крыло Его Величества

Из личных дневников Джонатана Стренджа.

02.05.18хх  
Милая Белл!  
Спешу обрадовать тебя: мы прибыли в Портсмут, и я имею счастье прямо сейчас отдыхать в относительно чистой гостинице. Окна мои выходят на пристань, и если чуть скосить глаза, я вижу наш корабль. Как в дурацком авантюрном романе, он называется «Разящий», можешь себе представить?  
Не прошло и двух недель, а я уже тоскую по тебе так сильно, что, кажется, готов бежать на своих двоих всю дорогу отсюда до Шропшира, лишь бы снова поцеловать твои прекрасные руки. Представляю, как позабавило бы тебя знать, что в минуты самого искреннего уединения, склонившись над страницами своего дневника, я обращаюсь к тебе, словно ты могла бы когда-нибудь это прочесть. Даже сейчас, в сотнях миль от меня, ты остаешься моим маяком, Белл: разве могу я совершить или даже подумать что-то недостойное — не нарушая своей чести джентльмена, конечно же — когда знаю, что ты могла бы об этом прочесть?  
Я вспоминаю о твоих тревогах перед моим отъездом. Как я хотел бы разуверить тебя: да, юношеская блажь требовала бросить все мои силы на морские путешествия, но сейчас, глядя на бескрайние водные просторы, я чувствую тоску. Предстоящие недели, хотя и будут полезны для моего образования и карьеры, не приносят мне вдохновения. Я скучаю по тебе, Белл. Впрочем, эта тоска не должна мешать мне в делах.  
Пора обедать. Потом пара часов на сон, напишу тебе настоящее письмо — и на посадку. Даю слово на корабле вести дневник каждый день.

09.05.18хх  
Невыносимая качка. Не могу не то что писать — думать не могу.

14.05.18хх  
Стало полегче.  
Голова кругом, никогда не думал, что я так страдаю от морской болезни. Сегодня первый день, когда я смог выбраться на палубу.  
Новости нерадостные: штормит, капитан никак не может вывести нас на верный курс, на горизонте видели корабли под французским флагом. Я должен собраться и придумать заклинание, чтобы унять шторма. Ох, Белл, как же не хватает мне сейчас чего-то большего, чем бессистемные, противоречивые отрывки из старых книг!

20.05.18хх  
Белл, это невероятно.  
Мы стоим на одном месте третий день. Вокруг туман. Невероятно густой туман — можно протянуть руку с борта корабля и ощутить в ладони влажный густой воздух, словно пар над кипящим супом, только ужасно холодный. Ветра нет. Звезд не видно. Корабль куда-то двигался, увлекаемый течением, пока капитан не приказал бросить якорь. Фактически, никто из нас не представляет, где мы сейчас. Команда волнуется, и я, как корабельный волшебник, получил приказ исправить ситуацию.  
Я попытался обратиться к описанному Белазисом ритуалу улучшения погоды. Он достаточно несложен — и при этом зрелищен, что немаловажно. Успокоить и вдохновить команду нужно было, пожалуй, даже больше, чем разогнать туман: моряки невероятно суеверны.  
Уф, никак не могу подойти к главному.  
Заклинание сработало, Белл. Туман разошёлся, мы увидели звезды, и небо, и черный корабль неподалеку. Огромный ворон появился из ниоткуда, оглушительно каркнул, расправил крылья, сделал над нами круг — и полетел к своему хозяину.  
Могу ли я описать, милая моя Белл, как трепет, восторг и паника охватили меня в равной мере, когда высокий человек в черном, мрачный и торжественный, поднял руку в нашем направлении? Ворон опустился на его плечо, расправил крылья — и туман начал возвращаться. Я видел его, Белл, клянусь тебе, я видел, как потоки тумана повиновались движению руки этого человека. Они тянулись к нам, сплетались, они были как змеи.  
Я вспомнил заклинание защиты от зла. Потом повторил ритуал хорошей погоды. И даже начал творить магический щит —, а потом огромная птица бросилась мне в лицо и растаяла ледяными каплями соленой воды.  
Капитан мрачен. По большому секрету он сказал мне, что, судя по звездам, мы крайне серьезно удалились от намеченного курса, и ситуацию необходимо исправить как можно скорее. Я дал слово сделать все, что в моих силах, но, говоря по совести, милая Белл, чувствую себя растерянным.  
Растерянным и счастливым.  
Господи, в наше время, так скоро я встретил пиратский корабль. Я встретил капитана-чародея.  
Я встретил волшебника, Белл.

25.05.18хх  
Я должен изложить события по порядку, прежде чем восторг и усталость переполнят меня. Не знаю, суждено ли мне когда-либо вернуться на родину, и лишь надеюсь, что так или иначе однажды ты, милая Белл, прочтешь эти строки.  
Они прибыли к кораблю утром. Самая обычная лодка, двое самых обычных мужчин — моряки, кажется, все немного одинаковы - и, не поднимаясь на борт, высказали капитану свои условия. Представь мой шок, когда они потребовали не золото, не оружие и даже не полной сдачи — они потребовали меня. Да-да, так и сказали, «волшебник должен уйти с нами, или капитан запрет вас тут еще на месяц». Конечно, я давал присягу. Конечно, я был частью команды — формально. Но мои попытки найти заклинание, что помогло бы нам защититься от волшебного тумана, раз за разом терпели крах, и команда начинала впадать в отчаяние.  
Ты бы гордилась мной. Я вышел вперед и потребовал гарантий безопасности для команды. Конечно же, мнение мое не учитывалось, а наши парламентеры были лишь рядовыми матросами, не имевшими права ничего решать — это было очевидно, но смолчать я уж не мог. Ты, только ты, милая Белл, поняла бы, как сложна была та смесь из самолюбования — видишь, я признаю это! — страха, ответственности за жизни окружающих и мучительного любопытства. Я отправил Джереми за своими вещами, пожал руку капитану — и был в лодке всего через полчаса, готовый к отплытию и трепещущий.  
Мы шли через туман. Тихий плеск весел, легкое поскрипывание дерева — я не мог бы сказать, сколько минут, часов или дней это длилось. Меня окружал волшебный туман, и с каждым биением сердца я оказывался все ближе и ближе к его творцу. Чужая магия вспыхивала искорками под веками, ощущалась на губах как ром и яблочный сок, пахла солью и ветром. Мне стоило бы бояться, Белл. Даже сейчас я говорю себе: нужно, нужно бояться.  
Но мое сердце не так велико. Трепет, предвкушение, ожидание, торжество — волшебник, Белл, настоящий, несомненный волшебник! — совершенно вытеснили из моего сердца страх.  
И какой волшебник, Белл! Когда он спускался с юта, высокий и мрачный, с этим огромным вороном на плече, в свете полной луны, у меня, признаюсь, перехватило дыхание.  
Он назвал мне своё имя. «Я Джон Чилдермас, капитан этого корабля» — вот все, что он мне сказал. Этот голос, удивительно схожий с вороньим карканьем, показался мне до странности знакомым. Я слышал его… давно, Белл, очень давно и словно во сне.  
Я назвал свое имя в ответ. Он кивнул.  
И теперь я помещен в каюту под верхней палубой — никак не запомню эти морские названия — которая оборудована как весьма пригодная для жизни, но все-таки тюрьма. Джереми трясется и читает молитвы, а я пишу это, впервые за эти дни не думая о качке.  
Ветер, что несет корабль прочь от тумана, пахнет вереском и вековыми лесами старой доброй Англии, Белл. Я ужасно устал, мысли путаются и, кажется, я пишу уже бессвязно, но почему-то кажется очень важным написать, что я, кажется, почти что дома.

26.05.18хх  
Перечитываю вчерашние записи — и чувствую себя уставшим романтичным дураком. Прости, Белл, я с ног валился.  
Итак, факты: я нахожусь на корабле «Крыло Его Величества» (!), владельцем и капитаном которого является некий Джон Чилдермас, колдун, примерно мой ровесник. Пока я могу сказать только одно: капитан определенно умеет производить впечатление. Его вчерашнее появление в лунном свете и с огромным вороном на плече в самом деле заставило меня трепетать — что уж говорить о том, какое влияние он должен оказывать на неграмотных, суеверных матросов.  
И он, определенно, колдун. Я чувствую магию вокруг себя: она потрескивает, она искрит, она пахнет хвоей и солью. Белл, милая Белл, как бы ты поняла мое счастье: вокруг меня чужая магия, английская магия, это несомненно. Не могу себе представить, чтобы человек по имени «Джон Чилдермас» мог бы обращаться к волшебству любой другой страны.  
Я пытаюсь вспомнить, в каких книгах было описано хоть что-то похожее на вещи, которые капитан Чилдермас делал с туманом, но не нашел ничего. У Губерта было что-то подобное, но заклинание наведения тумана шло в паре с заклинанием рассеивания, которое я применял безрезультатно.  
Стучат. Продолжу позже.

Все еще 26.05.18хх  
Я встретился с капитаном.  
Начну с того, что Джон Чилдермас в самом деле оказался моим соотечественником — он родом из Йоркшира, если уж говорить совершенно точно. Без черного плаща, лунного света и прочих мистических атрибутов он выглядит вовсе не ужасающе: подобный типаж можно увидеть в любой таверне Йоркшира, куда, я надеюсь, ты никогда не попадала и не попадешь. Чтобы создать для тебя картину, попробую описать главные его черты: капитан высок, у него широкие плечи, длинные руки, крупные ладони, но — видимо, за счет роста — он не выглядит крупным или грузным. У него лицо человека из простого народа, который обязан своим развитием только самому себе, без возможности опереться на богатства и репутацию семьи. Такие лица кажутся мне весьма приятными, Белл: мне нравится, когда с первого взгляда ясно, что человек вложил в себя определенные усилия и достиг результатов.  
О да, я все еще пишу о капитане корабля, который, по сути, захватил меня в плен. Подумать только, быть в плену у волшебника!  
«Что вы делаете так далеко от Англии?» — был его первый вопрос.  
Представь себе эту сцену, милая: я, все еще чуть помятый, в несвежем сюртуке, вхожу в каюту. Огромный стол, большие окна, мебель резная и выглядит дорогой. Всюду книги, карты, и капитан восседает во главе стола: волосы собраны широкой лентой, на пальцах штук пять колец и перстней, пистолеты с рукоятками, украшенными золотом — все пираты ужасно стремятся продемонстрировать свои богатства, как я слышал — и он встает навстречу мне, устремляет на меня гневный взгляд и восклицает: «Что вы делаете так далеко от Англии?». И я лишь развожу руками, милая Белл, потому что не могу найти ответа. Впрочем, ответ и не требовался: не успел я и рта раскрыть, как он поставил меня перед фактом: корабль взял курс на север и я немедленно — немедленно, повторил он с нажимом — возвращаюсь туда, откуда прибыл. К счастью, я и не возражал.  
Получается, Белл, я имею все шансы увидеть тебя очень и очень скоро. А до того — капитан обещал завтра за ужином, ответить хотя бы на некоторые мои вопросы.  
Ложась спать, я впервые за этот месяц с нетерпением жду наступления нового дня.

28.05.18хх  
Марсельское таро говорит, что я должен вернуться в Англию.  
Прошлый вечер я помню немного смутно. Прости, Белл, нужно быть честным: мы порядком перепили.  
Помню, как он знакомил меня с кораблем: старина сделан из прекрасных английских деревьев, и, когда Чилдермас его попросил, с радостью спел нам о своем далеком, давно погибшем лесе.  
Ворон кружил над нами далеко в небе, а Чилдермас раскидывал для меня карты и говорил о таких вещах, о которых я даже никогда не задумывался. Он знает, из какого дерева были ставни в моей детской, по каким лугам я скакал, в первый раз оказавшись верхом без присмотра, под какой луной я…  
В общем, он рассказывал о вещах, узнать которые простой шарлатан мог едва ли. Хотя я все еще допускаю, что все это — совпадения.  
А еще, представь себе, милая Белл, он вовсе не читал никаких книг, хотя бы близко относящихся к магии! Не знаю, как это возможно, но на все мои вопросы он отвечал в духе: «я просто говорю с ними». Представить себе этого не могу! «Уважаемый туман, сгуститесь, прошу вас, в районе вон того корабля, да поплотнее»? Я одолжил ему свои выписки из Белазиса — благо, при недостаточности своего образования, Чилдермас хотя бы грамотен.  
Стыдно сказать, но я попытался, как он это описывает, поговорить с кораблем. Все, чего я добился — пришёл Джереми, сказал, что я безнадёжно пьян и увел меня в каюту.  
Чувствую себя дураком.

12.06.18хх  
Было все не до дневника. Чилдермас не оставляет меня в покое: он прочитал абсолютно все, что было у меня с собой, и не желает смиряться с тем, что больше ничего нет. Я принужден — хотя не могу сказать, что не рад — восстанавливать для него информацию по памяти.  
Наконец-то удалось проверить в действии Скопус Белазиса. Испытываю двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, он работает, бесспорно, работает! С другой, я полон зависти. Чилдермас освоил заклинание за считанные часы, и исполнил ничуть не хуже меня. Кажется, я наткнулся на природный талант.  
Я бы не отказался стать его учителем, Белл. Проблема в том, что когда кончатся книги, мне нечему будет его учить.

20.06.18хх  
Это было нечто.  
За два часа до полуночи Чилдермас велел всей команде собраться на палубе. Он обратился к ним с пробирающей до костей речью, суть которой, если вкратце, была такова: чудовищные магические силы, что, как всем известно, ему покровительствуют, изрекли свою волю. Ради благополучия всей Британии Чилдермас обязан сию же секунду указать мне — да-да, лично мне! — дорогу к дому. На воду спустили лодку, Джереми перетащил туда мои вещи, а я смотрел, как команда прощается со своим капитаном.  
Он велел принести свои сундуки. Один — большой, до краев наполненный сокровищами, я первый раз такое видел, слово даю! — он отдал команде, приказав разделить в соответствии с их обычаем. Другой — совсем маленький — он открыл, демонстрируя всем драгоценности, каких хватило бы на покупку небольшого города. Чилдермас долго и многословно поблагодарил всех морских богов за годы безопасных путешествий, а после поднял сундучок над головой — и выбросил за борт.  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как мы покинули борт «Крыла», Чилдермас сел на весла, и не прошло и получаса, как мы удалились от корабля на расстояние, превышавшее дистанцию выстрела. Я не знал, что сказать. Ситуация казалась нелепой, абсурдной, неправдоподобной.  
Над нашими головами кружил ворон.  
— Не смотрите на меня так, — фыркнул Чилдермас, не прекращая грести. — Половина из них в Англии приговорена к казни, а мы уже и так слишком близко. К утру начались бы волнения, и один морской дьявол знает, чем бы это закончилось. Я предпочел опередить события.  
Джереми причитал со дна лодки о том, что теперь мы неизвестно где, посреди океана, без запасов еды и воды. Я, как и подобает джентльмену, хранил сдержанность и не поддавался панике.  
— Что вы будете делать теперь? — наконец удалось мне найти наиболее достойную формулировку. — Без корабля, без денег.  
Чилдермас бросил на меня странно-насмешливый взгляд.  
— Вы упомянули о волшебнике, который вечно уводит у вас из-под носа книги. Я поеду прямиком к нему, мистер Стрендж.  
— Норрел? Это глупо, он никому не позволяет, — начал я, испытав известный укол ревности. Достаточно я упустил книг в пользу затворника из Хартфью, чтобы теперь на эти книги он переманил у меня настоящего, практикующего волшебника!  
Впрочем, мысли эти были недостойны джентльмена. А потом я отвлекся: Чилдермас перестал грести. Он коснулся ладонью водной глади, словно бы оглаживал её как какое-то невиданное животное. Лицо его, в обычное время простоватое и грубое, словно озарилось внутренним светом — и этому свету отвечали океан, ветер, звезды.  
— Никому не позволяет? Хорошо, что я не никто, сударь, — улыбнулся Чилдермас, после чего закрепил весла поднятыми, устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Ворон опустился на его плечо. Звезды сияли над нами, ветер был теплым, а лодка так стремилась к берегу, словно была подхвачена ладонью морского божества.  
Я заканчиваю писать эти строки уже на твердой земле. Нас прибило к берегу в полумиле от небольшого рыбацкого городка, где за пару монет Чилдермас купил нам ночлег и горячий ужин. Мое имущество, к счастью, не пострадало, и Джереми уже договорился о повозке до города.

21.06.18хх  
Дорогая Белл!  
Высылаю тебе эти дневники. Совершенно нет времени на пересказ событий в письме.  
Надеюсь прибыть в Хартфью раньше, чем это сделает Чилдермас.  
Пусть Норрел думает что угодно, но в этот раз я просто так не уступлю!


End file.
